<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My king by Majestic_bughead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444794">My king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_bughead/pseuds/Majestic_bughead'>Majestic_bughead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_bughead/pseuds/Majestic_bughead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty is a troubled teen with anger issues and a bad home life, living with guilt from protecting Bryce too much and not being able to protect his little sister, Estela enough.<br/>Winston is a rich spoiled guy from hillcrest. What happens when Winston starts attending Liberty high school after being kicked out for cheating on the SAT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m this fanfic the time line might be a little messed up. Also Monty never messed with Tyler in the bathroom in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryce and Monty had just pulled up to a party hosted by priscilla, a popular rich girl who attended hillcrest with Bryce.</p><p>Some people around them looked over as they passed, one guy in particular being Winston Williams but Monty and Bryce hadn’t noticed him yet. </p><p>“God I hate rich kid parties” Monty scoffed as he looked around, they were all a bunch of spoiled brats who get everything they want because of their parents. He couldn’t complain too much since he was best friends with a spoiled rich kid himself.</p><p>Bryce looked over at his friend. “Monty every party I’ve ever had was a rich kid party” a chuckle escaped his mouth. </p><p>“But i don’t know anybody here.” Monty said while judging the people around him. </p><p>“So you’ll meet people” Bryce turned around to Monty who was walking slower than him. “Dude if it sucks we’ll leave, I don’t care. I’m just glad to be hanging out.” </p><p>“Yeah man, me too.” Monty started walking faster, up the steps to catch up. </p><p>“Cause you’re the only decent human left in liberty.” Bryce said.</p><p>“Ain’t that right.” Monty said, still looking around, possible to see any friendly faces. </p><p>“Alright it is time to get fucked up. I bet this house has top shelf whisky.” With that, Bryce left Monty behind as he ran into the house. </p><p>This whole time Winston had kept his eyes on Monty. He thought Monty was hot but he was already intimidated by him because of his judgmental looks toward his peers and the fact that he showed up with Bryce, the known rapist. “Who’s the latinx?” Winston asked his friend who was next to him. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He shrugged. </p><p>As Monty walked past, he noticed the curly haired boy staring. He kept the gaze, expecting the boy to look away when he noticed his rude stare but he didn’t. </p><p>“There you are!” Bryce said when Monty caught up to him. “Guys this is Monty, Monty this is Bailey and Trevor” Bailey and trevor were some of the only friends Bryce was able to make at his new school. </p><p>“Hi” said Bailey. “Hi dude!” Trevor smiled. “Yeah hi” Monty said clearly not interested. </p><p>After a while of talking and A LOT of drinking, Monty had to use the bathroom. He excused himself and walked up the long stairs to find it. </p><p>Winston sat on the floor of the master bedroom, Priscilla and him where close friends. “Where’s the fucking bathroom” he heard from the hall as the Latino from earlier walked in, his drink in hand. </p><p>Monty opened the door and stepped in, noticing the curly haired boy who was staring at him was inside. </p><p>“Not the bathroom, friend. And don’t piss on the bed. Rumor has it, Priscilla isn’t much into that” Winston looked up at Monty. </p><p>Monty laughed a bit, it was obvious he was drunk. They continued to stare at each other, smiling until montys smile faded and Winston stood up. He walked past him and closed the door. </p><p>Montys mouth opened a bit when he heard him lock the door. He was confused but couldn’t think clearly. </p><p>They continued to stare until Winston stepped closer and closer. Finally he closed the gap in between them. The kiss didn’t even last 2 seconds as Monty pulled him away, grabbing him by the shirt tightly. </p><p>Winston noticed Montys heavy breathing. “Easy..” Winstons hands were still on montys shoulders.</p><p>Montys hand formed into a fist, he was tempted to punch him. Instead of hurting him, he pulled Winston in aggressively and kissed him, both his hands traveled to Winstons face. </p><p>If Montys dad could see what he was doing right now..he didn’t even want to think about the beating he would get. His dad yelling filled his thoughts. </p><p>He pushed Winston down to his lower half, ignoring his dads voice in his head screaming bad names and slurs at him. </p><p>“It’s not wrong, it’s not wrong” he thought instead. </p><p> </p><p>                                        •</p><p> </p><p>Monty stepped outside the house and threw his empty red cup to the wall. “Bryce what the fuck man?”</p><p>Bryce who was with Alex Standall looked over as did the other kids. “Where have you been” Monty continued. “Let’s get the fuck out of here...it’s all rich fuckheads, no offense” he laughed to himself. </p><p>“Hey it was nice meeting you.” Winston stood up from the stairs where he was seated with some classmates. “We should hang out sometime” he smiled cutely. </p><p>Monty looked scared, he looked back at Bryces car to see if he was looking “what’d you say to me, you faggot.”</p><p>“Dude, chill alright” Winston stepped back. </p><p>Without thinking Monty punched him, hard. So hard that the skinny boy fell to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He got on top of him and repeatedly punched him in the face. </p><p>“MONTY” Bryce yelled, he quickly ran over and tried his best to get Monty off of the poor guy. It took him and another student to be able to pry him off. </p><p>Winston tried pulling himself up as he pulled himself towards the stairs but Monty was still angry. He managed to get lose from his friends grip and started punching Winston once again. They managed to pull him off again, Winston just laid there, scared to move. He was bleeding from his cheek and mouth. </p><p>After getting Monty in Bryces car, Bryce and Alex went to apologize to Winston. “Why’d he go after you?” Alex asked Winston who was sitting on the stairs, sad. He wasn’t even angry, he was just hurt and not just physically. </p><p> </p><p>“No clue...” Winston lied. “never seen him before” he didn’t care that he had just beat him up in front of everybody, this secret is one you keep. No matter the circumstances. </p><p>“No one call the cops, no one has to. Here’s 2k I can get you 3 more tomorrow” Bryce reached his hand to give Winston the money.</p><p>Winston was hesitant to take it. Maybe I should call the cops he thought. </p><p>“Look man I’m sorry. He’s fucked up. He gets like beat at home and shit” Bryce explained. </p><p>“5k more tomorrow.” Winston said. Bryce agreed quickly. Bryce was loyal, he didn’t want Monty getting in trouble for this. </p><p>Weeks had passed. Both of them still thought about that party. Monty felt guilty, not just for beating him up but for going against his fathers beliefs which were suppose to be his beliefs too. But he couldn’t help it, it felt so good, what Winston did to him. He’d think about the feeling at nighttime. </p><p>Winston managed to find Montys Instagram, yeah he hurt him, physically and by calling him a slur but he couldn’t stop thinking about him. And he felt bad for him, Bryce mentioned that he gets beat at home, which would explain the sudden anger. On his page there weren’t many pics. Only three. One of the whole liberty football team, one of him and Bryce at some party and the last one of him and a girl. His girlfriend maybe? He thought. He felt sad but they seemed close. Monty had his arm around her and they were both smiling. He clicked on the tagged and let out a sigh of relieve when her username had the same last name as Monty. </p><p>Her name was Estela. Winston noticed that she had posted plenty of Monty. More than she posts anyone else. He also noticed the common bruises on his face. He hoped it was because he gets injured a lot playing football.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally Saturday, Winston no longer had to worry about school for the weekend. He was always stressed. His parents expected too much from him, even when he was in elementary school. They had plans for him. </p><p>He showered and changed then headed downstairs for breakfast. </p><p>He stopped in his tracks when he saw his parents were home, sitting in the dining table eating breakfast. </p><p>They looked over when they noticed him. "Sit" his father said.</p><p>Winston did as he was told, he noticed the stern looks on his parents face. </p><p>Amanda, the cook and maid set a plate with food in front of Winston. "Why aren't you guys at work?" </p><p>"We got a call from your school." His mother said. </p><p>"Oh um- about what exactly?" Winston asked. </p><p>"The SATs" responded his mother. </p><p>Winstons eyes went wide. "How dare you cheat on that test!" His father scolded. </p><p>"I'm sorry I just-" </p><p>"No no. Paying a student to take that test for you is awful. Winston they kicked you out of school. What do you have to say for yourself." His mother said. They were both obviously mad.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I didn't think I was smart enough to get a good score" </p><p>"And you thought cheating would make us what? Proud?" His mother said. </p><p>"No but- I was nervous about taking it and you guys put so much pressure on me-" his eyes started tearing up. He has always been super emotional, even when someone slightly rose their voice at him. </p><p>"So it's our fault?" His mother practically yelled. </p><p>"It's not. It's not but I just...I wasn't ready to take the test, I would've failed" They argued back and fourth until Winston stormed out the dining room and went upstairs into his room. Nah</p><p>He was more stressed now, he had to go to liberty, he had to make new friends and be doubted anyone would want to be friends with a rich "snob" from a private school. He spend the rest of his weekend inside his room, curled up in bed. </p><p>Monday had finally came, it's was weird to leave his house for school without his preppy uniform. It felt a little strange to pull up to his new school with his expensive car. Some eyes were on him but not too much so he would be able to handle it. </p><p>He stepped into his new school. "It's you" Alex standall said surprised. "Alex remember. From that party"</p><p>"Yeah I remember you, you were there when that guys beat the crap out of me." They both laughed. </p><p>"So what are you doing here" Alex asked, smiling. </p><p>"Oh uh- I sorta got kicked out of hillcrest" Winston explained. </p><p>"-totally didn't expect you to be some kind of trouble maker" Alex laughed. </p><p>"Yeah I got caught cheating on the SATs I made a fake card and everything but I still got caught" he grinned. </p><p>"Yikes and you have to attend this shit hole now?" Alex asked and Winston nodded. </p><p>"Yeah and I have no idea how to get to the office" Winston looked around.</p><p>"Oh I'll take you. I have to go to the nurse anyway." They walked side by side until they reached the office. "Thanks man I'll see you later." </p><p>"Bye Winston" </p><p>Once he got his schedule, he returned to the halls to find his locker and hopefully his first period class. </p><p>He had no idea where he was going. He got lost pretty quickly. He noticed a guy near him just finishing grabbing his things so he went up to him for help. "Uh..excuse me"</p><p>The guy turned around. Winstons jaw dropped. "Monty..?" The boy couldn't believe his eyes. </p><p>"Winston? What the hell are you doing here? Lookin' for a second beating" Monty asked. </p><p>'He remembered my name'<br/>"No. Sorry I didn't know it was you. I just needed help looking for my locker and class.." Winston said nervously, hoping Monty wouldn't beat him up again. </p><p>"And why would I fucking help you" Monty asked. </p><p>"Sorry- you don't- you don't have to. I'll just ask someone el-" Winston rambled.</p><p>"Jesus I'm fucking joking. Give me your paper." He looked at it and rolled his eyes. "It's right over here, dumbass." </p><p>"Oh...I didn't see" they both walked over. Monty handed his paper back to him. "Why are you even here? Doesn't your daddy have enough money for hillcrest." </p><p>"I got kicked out" he whispered. Why was Monty being so rude. </p><p>"Speak up how am I suppose to hear that?" Monty chuckled. </p><p>"They kicked me out of that school."</p><p>"Really? Scrawny innocent Winston got kicked from his private school?" Monty laughed as Winston opened his locked and put the stuff he didn't need inside. </p><p>"Why are you so rude?" </p><p>"Maybe you just need tougher skin..you know if you think what I'm saying is rude." Monty chuckled. </p><p>On normal occasion, this would probably make Winston cry but he refused to give Monty that satisfaction. </p><p>"Can you just help me find my class instead of being a fucking dick" Winston sighed.</p><p>Monty ripped the paper from his hand. "Ooo he swears. Follow me." </p><p>Once they were outside his class Monty handed the paper back. "Thanks, for helping me" </p><p>Monty nodded and walked off. He didn't think he would ever have to face Winston again.  </p><p>Once first period ended, Winston tried to ask someone in his class where to find his second class but couldn't build up the courage. </p><p>He spend so much time in the hallway that there was barely anyone in the hall anymore. "Lost again?" Someone said from behind him. He turned to see Monty who was smiling.</p><p>"Yeah..." Winston breathed heavily and but his lip to avoid the smile that was creeping up on his lips. </p><p>"It's ok, don't worry it's your first day." Monty smiled, reaching for the schedule "We have this class together come on"</p><p>'Jesus is this guy bipolar?' Winston thought. 'One second he's being a jerk and now he's helping me?'</p><p>Either way, he followed behind Monty. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" Monty asked. </p><p>'So this is why he's being nice all of the sudden, making sure I won't talk' Winston thought. Winston already knew what he was referring to. "No of course not."</p><p>Mostly everyone was already in the class, talking to one another while waiting for the bell to ring. </p><p>"Hurry" Monty motioned toward empty seats in the back. </p><p>They sat down next to each other, "listen man I'm sorry about what I did. I was drunk and really fucked up"</p><p>"It's fine." He was nervous, kept looking down and then to Monty over and over again. "I mean whatever" </p><p>"You uh seem like a good guy" Monty smiled.</p><p>The curly haired boy grinned, his teeth showing a bit. He was aware that he was probably blushing as his face grew hot. Monty seemed to notice Winstons pink cheeks and looked away. </p><p>A few seconds later a tall blond jock walked in and took a seat on the other side of Monty after he practically forced a shy quiet kid who was already sitting there to move by throwing his things on the floor. </p><p>Monty and the guy exchange a quiet laugh, "fucking fag" Monty said. If Winston wasn't upset before he was definitely upset now. 'Doesn't Monty know the impact that word has by now?' </p><p>Winston brushed it off, focusing on the fact that next period is photography/yearbook. And that apparently there are only a few students in that class which means that creative control was mostly his.</p><p>The bell finally rang, dismissing them and Winston didn't even attempt asking Monty for help finding his next class because 1. He was mad at him again and 2. He knew Monty wouldn't want him talking to him around his friends. He made that clear when he beat him up at the party. It wasn't too long ago, the bruises just recently healed fully. </p><p>Surprisingly, he was able to find the room pretty fast. Only two people were in there. A girl with long brown hair, latine maybe and a tall guy with curly hair, curlier than his. "Oh hi, you must be the new guy" the guy said.</p><p>Winston smiled "yeah hey I'm Winston."</p><p>"I'm Tyler and this is..." Tyler paused waiting for the girl to introduce herself. "Hey I'm Estella De La Cruz" </p><p>'Estella De La Cruz' Winston thought. 'Montys sister'</p><p>They got to talking about their styles in art. It was very similar, both Tyler and Winston enjoyed photographing in black and white. Also photographing people. </p><p>"Yeah I like taking pics of people when they're doing something they love like singing or dancing or whatever" Winston grinned. "Their eyes always shine when they do what they love"<br/>Both Tyler and Estella smiled. They were all gonna get along great, they could tell. </p><p>During lunch that day Winston sat alone after getting his tray or gross cafeteria food. Amanda had prepared a lunch for him to bring but he refused, he wanted to fit in as much as possible. If that meant eating whatever the hell the lunch lady served him than so be it. </p><p>He looked up a couple times during and saw Monty looking at him. Each time monty looked away. Fast. The rest of the day was easier now that he made a couple friends. Estella was a freshman so they didn't share any classes together but Tyler and him were both seniors. </p><p>Winston was surprised to learn that Tyler had lots of friends. One of them being Alex. They were all very different from each other but seemed to get along great from what he saw. </p><p>The week pasted and everyday he avoided  Monty. Not that Monty was making an effort to talk to him but still. It was now Friday and Liberty was playing against Hillcrest. He didn't want to face anyone he knew from that school but he had to take pictures for yearbook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monty and the liberty team were finishing getting changed in the locker room. "We are so taking them down" Diego jumped. </p><p>"Hell yeah!" Luke howled. "I can't wait to see the look on those rich kids faces when we win" </p><p>Just then Bryce walked in "hey guys I need to talk to Monty alone" he wasn't even on the team anymore but they still listened and left, all except Charlie.</p><p>All the team liked Bryce, he was their brother. But Charlie hadn't known Bryce for too long, he was younger than the rest of the team. Charlie heard about Bryce and how he raped Hannah Baker and Jessica Davis. That made him dislike him a lot. He hated that the rest of the team, except for Justin and Zach were so fond of Bryce after everything he's done. Sure Bryce was always really nice to Charlie but he was a jerk to other people. </p><p>All that being said, Charlie didn't want to leave Bryce alone with his best friend Monty. Crazy to think they were best friends. Montys considered a bully, always picking on people, fighting while Charlie was sweet and kind to everyone all the time. Even if they were nasty towards him. That was the reason he was able to become friends with Monty. After a while Monty got used to Charlie's over the top kindness and oatmeal cookies, and besides, Monty was nice to Charlie at least. </p><p>"Did you not hear? I need to talk to Monty. Alone." Bryce rolled his eyes.</p><p>Charlie didn't move. Bryce was about to tell him again when Monty spoke up. "It's okay, anything you have to say to me you can say in-front of Charlie" this made Charlie smile. </p><p>"Suit yourself but I don't think you'll want him to hear this.." Bryce said. "Are you and Winston together?"</p><p>Monty stood there surprised "what..?" </p><p>"I'm not dumb. I saw you guys at that party, leaving the room together" Charlie looked at Monty with wide eyes. 'Who's Winston? That's a guys name..' He thought. </p><p>"And then you beat him up for "no reason" and now he transfers to your school." Bryce said. Charlie was still staring at Monty who avoided looking back at him, afraid to see a judgmental face. "So are you and Winston dating?" Bryce asked but Monty stayed silent, getting mad. "Or are you two ACTUALLY fucking?" With that Monty launched at Bryce, fisting his shirt. </p><p>"What the fuck did you just say?" Montys hand formed into a fist. Bryce wasn't being too serious when he said that, they always teased each other but this set Monty over the edge. </p><p>"Fucking chill!" Bryce yelled. </p><p>Charlie placed a hand on Montys shoulder "Monty it's fine calm down." But it wasn't. It wasn't fine. Bryce and Charlie now knew his biggest secret. When Monty wasn't budging Charlie squeezed in between them, trying to yank Montys arms away from Bryce. Charlie knew Monty wouldn't hit him. </p><p>"It was a simple question, Mont" Bryce said. "Answer it" </p><p>"Fuck you I'm not a fucking fag!" Monty yelled. This time he did look at Charlie's face who's worried look quickly turning into nothing but hurt. </p><p>Monty let go after aggressively pushing Bryce into the lockers. Charlie took this opportunity to turn Monty around and guided him out. Truth be told he wasn't so offended when Monty said the f word. Sure, every other time he's said it he was offended, extremely. But now that he most definitely knows that Montys gay or atleast bi or pan it didn't hurt him too much. Yeah it still made Charlie upset that Monty was treating it like it was such a bad thing to be gay but he understood. It's hard to come out, Charlie himself hasn't even come out yet he assumed his friends figured it out. </p><p>Charlie didn't dare ask or mention it as they walked out to the field so they walked in silence. "Where the hell have you two been" coach asked.</p><p>"Sorry, we uh got caught up" Charlie said before they joined the rest of the team. All night on the field Monty was after Bryce. </p><p>Bryce didn't care that Monty was gay. It's not like it was a surprise to him. The team always talked about their latest hookups but Monty never shared anything. He had even rejected girls at parties before who wanted to dance or hook up. When Bryce would ask him why, Monty would come up with a lame excuse like she's ugly or she's not my type eventually Bryce started wondering if his friend was even interested in girls. </p><p>Monty targeting Bryce tonight during the game. Bryce tried to stay chill but soon enough Bryce started targeting him too.</p><p>"I'll break you if I have to." Monty had said when Bryce tackled him, even though he was already on the grass. "Go right ahead man" Bryce responded with before running back into the game. Charlie thought about telling him to stop but he didn't want to make the situation worse. </p><p>When Bryce caught the football Monty pushed him so hard he fell over. "Good hit Monty" Bryce breathed aggressively. </p><p>"Keep coming Walker. Keep coming" Monty angrily said. </p><p>"You think you're gonna scare me?" Bryce stepped closer. </p><p>"Oh I'm gonna fucking kill you." Monty stepped forward as well. "Ok buddy" Bryce said before walking away. That's when Monty noticed him. Winston. Standing near the bleachers, taking pictures of the game. Monty didn't know he was into photography. </p><p>Winston lowered his camera and smiled at Monty. He turned around and joined the game before Bryce saw and "confirmed" his suspicions about them being together. </p><p>Winston had noticed the tension between the 2 boys quickly, how they kept going after each other. He thought they were friends but the hostility showed otherwise.</p><p>He did however get a lot of good pictures, mostly of Monty, he couldn't help it. He looked really good. </p><p>                                        •</p><p>Bryce was in line for the hillcrest bus when someone called out for him. "Walker!"</p><p>"What's up Monty?" Bryce turned toward him his old friend. </p><p>"Fuck are you trying to prove?" He stepped closer. </p><p>"I'm trying to prove that I'm something in this world, you should try it. I gotta go." Bryce started to turn.</p><p>Monty wasn't done tho "I will take you out"</p><p>"No you won't cause ur just a coward you always have been" he chuckled to himself.</p><p>"Im not with- I'm not g-" he stopped himself and looked down. </p><p>"Ok sure, the sooner you stop denying it the sooner you'll be happy. Won't change who you are" with that, Bryce got on the bus and it drove off. </p><p>It's like he kept appearing from thin air, everywhere he looked Winston was always there. "Fuck are you doing here?" Monty asked as he walked up to him, careful to stay at a comfortable distance just in case anyone was watching. </p><p>"Yearbook. I'm in yearbook." Winston get a bit worried. He could see Monty wasnt in a mood. </p><p>"You're still mad about the party aren't you" Monty asked. </p><p>"No, no it's not that." Winston said. </p><p>"Well what is it then" Monty waited for a response. </p><p>"It's...what happened in class. On my first day." Winston said. </p><p>Monty looked clueless. "You laughed when your friend threw that kids stuff on the floor and you called him the f word"</p><p>Monty laughed which made Winston clench his jaw. "Dude Luke was joking. And it's just a word" </p><p>"Just a word?" Winston said in disbelieve. "Ok how would you feel if someone found out you were gay and called you that"</p><p>"Okay geez. I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry. I won't ever say it again." Monty said.</p><p>That seemed to calm Winston down. "So you're in yearbook?" Monty tried changing the subject.</p><p>"Yeah I am." Winston said. </p><p>"Get any good shots of me?" Monty joked.</p><p>"Yeah actually." Winston grinned his goofy grin. "Do you- my parents are gone all weekend if you wanna hang um...I can show you the pictures" he asked nervously. </p><p>"...okay sure. To hang" two guys can hang out without it being weird. </p><p>"Sure" Winston smirked</p><p>  •</p><p>"Holy Shit." Monty said as he got off Winston and they both laid on their backs. </p><p>"You gonna beat the shit out of me now?" Winston asked between breathes. </p><p>"I said I was sorry." Monty replied.</p><p>"I know, I was making a joke." Winston smiled. "I can drive you home if you don't want to Uber" the boy sat up and turned his body towards Monty. </p><p>"You kickin' me out?" Monty asked.</p><p>"No, I just figured you'd want to leave." Winston looked down. His other hookups he's had, they always wanted to leave right after. </p><p>"Well maybe I wanna stay and do that again" Monty said as he turned his body to look at Winston. </p><p>"Yeah? Okay." Winston grinned. </p><p>Monty looked down. "I'm not- fucking gay"</p><p>"Okay..you can be whatever you want to be." Winston said.</p><p>"No, I can't" Montys eyes were starting to water but he blinked them away. He wasn't about to let himself be vulnerable. </p><p>"When we're together you can" Winston smiled at him making Monty smile too. "Oh! We never finished going through the pictures from the game" Winston reached over it the end of the bed to get his computer. </p><p>"That's your fault, couldn't keep your hands off me any longer" Monty teased. </p><p>"Shut up!" Winston jokingly slapped his arm and pulled him up so they were both sitting on the bed. </p><p>They started going threw the rest of the pictures. "You're really good at this you know" Monty complimented, which he rarely does. </p><p>"Thanks" Winston smiled. "I liked taking these pictures of you." </p><p>•</p><p>Winston missed Monty the whole weekend, he couldn't wait to see him on Monday. Monty would never admit to missing Winston or liking him but he did. </p><p>Beecher threw a party which Monty was getting shitfaced at on Saturday, trying to distract himself. </p><p>Diego, Charlie, Scott and Monty were drinking and huddled around each other. "Monty where the hell did you even go after Friday's game?" Diego asked. </p><p>Montys eyes widened. "Probably fucking some girl" Scott teased and him and Diego laughed. </p><p>"Uh-" Monty began before being interrupted by Charlie. </p><p>"ANYWAYS! let's go get high please" Charlie pulled out cookies from his jacket. </p><p>"You and your cookies.." Scott shook his head and took a sip from his drink. </p><p>After all the craziness of the game and of what happened at Winstons house, Monty had forgotten Charlie heard what Bryce said about him being in a relationship with Winston. Does he know what Winston and I went to his place after? </p><p>A little while later, Charlie and Monty were seated on the couch, high. While everyone else was partying. "I'm not gonna say anything" Charlie said with a smile. </p><p>"Hm?" Monty asked confused.</p><p>"About you know, Winston. I'm happy for you." Charlie said. </p><p>Monty just turned away, there was no way now that he would be able to convince Charlie he wasn't seeing Winston, it's not like they're together anyways.</p><p>"Is that where- or who you were with? After the game?" Charlie asked. </p><p>Monty was a little out of it "yeah, at his place"</p><p>Charlie automatically smirked. </p><p>"Shut up" Monty smiled and punched Charlie's arm, they both started laughing. “You said you wouldn’t say anything”</p><p>“Yeah, to the others! There’s no way you’re getting out of these conversations with me” Charlie grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>